S15 episode 13
Cameron wins immunity ''' Rodney: I know right now a lot of fans and of course Hayden are going to be real mad that I voted off Hayden but I mean come on hahaha I'm in four and he's not I'm playing the game my apologies for being that good. Now the fact is the only guy I believe has a legitment shot against me, but damn Cameron has got immunity, but I mean Reese is the easiest win because Cameron has slowly been playing pretty well and is well liked and Rick is just liked but I mean Reese can make no argument about how he played better then me and he's a douche no one likes him, so Rick has to go tonight Reese: Hayden is gone the big jury threat is gone, and realistically the only guy I need gone is Cameron and thank god this isn't a final 3 or it would be tough to beat Cameron, a guy who I thought was a goat has proved me wrong but he needs to go, but tonight since I can't vote Cameron to be the obvious choice is Rick because Rick has a shot to win Rodney doesn't, Rodney has a very big ego and I'm confident I can beat him, but maybe even more importantley is I'm confident Rodney will take me to the end and I think Rick winning immunity again is unlikely and I need Cameron to lose immunity Rick: I think I can win this game, but right now Cameron has immunity and the pair or Reese and Rodney are going to be gunning for me tonight, meaning I'm getting at least half the votes, so I have to convince Cameron to tie up the vote tonight so I can beat Reese in a fire challenge tonight, and my argument is simple and should be effective votes me out tonight and doesn't win immunity he doesn't go to the end votes Reese and he goes home and me or him win immunity he's in the end Cameron: I have immunity thank god, because I would be out at four no doubt about it especially my idol is gone, but I am in the final 3 and I don't think I've been playing a flashy out there game but I think I've been playing under the radar and playing harder then anyone else here and I know I deserve this if I'm in the end I can win, so I now I don't know to vote out Rick or go to fire challenge between Rick and Reese, Rick says he'll take me to the end do I believe I don't know really, Rick I'm not sure is really playing at all, but I mean I have a better shot to beat Rick then Reese in an immunity situation '''TIE BREAKER REESE BEATS RICK 'Final Words ' Pfff, I've been playing this game for a crazy amount of time, this game has made me so crazy I can't even imagine how I lost the fire challenge, oh man, I'm done now, just done